Fire in the Soul
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Clara Oswald is under the Doctor's protection. Eleven x Clara smut.


**Author's Notes: I've got to be honest. As well as Clamy, I'm a huge Eleven/Clara shipper. I just love them so much. This is my first attempt to write the two of them together so I hope you enjoy and if you like this, I have plans for for more of these two, and for more Doctor Who smut, check out my Amy Pond and Clara Oswald collection, as well as Clamy Through The Looking Glass. But for now, just try not to get burned ;)**

There was something about the fire in his eyes. 3 simple words: "Under. My. Protection." Clara was trembling but not from fear. No, Clara wasn't afraid of the monsters in front of her. The alien slavers who'd tried to claim her as their own and cage her like a pet. Not anymore. Because he was here.

The Doctor. Her Doctor. And the fire that burned in his eyes while he stood just a step in front of her, his arm out protectively. The previously confident slavers were backing away in terror and Clara knew why. The fire in his eyes. To them it was the ancient fire that torched civilisations, burned would-be conquerors, and left scorch marks on dreams of empire.

But when he turned back to her, his opponents vanquished without ever touching a weapon, she saw a different fire. Soft. Passionate. The sort of fire that was would never hurt her. The kind of fire that could never burn her. Impossible fire. For his impossible girl.

"Are you alright?" Before the words were even out of his mouth his hand had shot through the air and cupped her cheek. She smiled, it came naturally when she looked at him, and nodded. "I'm fine," she told him. A smile shot across his lips and he nodded. His hand fell from her face and he stepped back.

Clara's heart felt like it was screaming and she realised she didn't want him to step away. She stepped forwards. He stepped back again. She stepped forwards again. He now noticed something was wrong and his head cocked to the side. She mirrored him and smirked as he reached up to straighten his bowtie. "What?" He said slowly. She looked down, wondering herself what she was doing, then she looked up, the smile gone, and lunged forward.

The Doctor's arms shot up in surprise as she hugged him, tightly locking her arms around his waist. She felt him hesitate then he wrapped his arms around her too. "It's alright," he said quietly. The Time Lord who'd faced down evil with steely resolve and ruthless conviction had melted away. Replaced by the soft faced Doctor who's voice was laced with such care that it could melt the hardest of hearts.

He didn't react when she gripped his hand with her own. Then she started to tremble again and she felt him squeeze her hand. "It's alright," he repeated. "My Clara." Her heart fluttered when he said her name. "I'm not scared," she whispered. He looked at her confused and she looked up at him. "I'm excited" she smiled. "Why?" He asked, smiling back involuntarily. "I'm yours." Clara kissed her Doctor.

At first she didn't think he would respond. Her lips were pressed to his but he was entirely motionless. His eyes seemed glazed over as if reliving a memory. Then suddenly the flames flickered back to life. His hands landed on her hips and she felt herself stepping backwards until she was pressed against the wall, his lips pushing forcefully against hers.

She met his eyes, a little fire of her own burning as she helped him shrug ofd his jacket. She gripped his bowtie and he looked genuinely nervous for a moment as she ripped it away. But only for a moment. Then he was the Doctor again. And Clara couldn't stop herself. She pushed the Doctor back, gripped his collar, spun him so it was now his back pressed against the wall, then pressed herself to him once again.

He didn't resist, allowing his impossible girl to take the lead. She felt his hand run down her back, which sent chills up her spine. Then she felt his fingers searching, unzipping her dress. She let it fall from her shoulders and drop to her feet. She broke away from the kiss and with a grin tore his shirt open.

Clara reached for his trousers and fumbled with the button and the zip. But then he caught her wrist. She paused and his hand adjusted its position to on top of hers. His fingers guided hers, helping her with the button first, then the zipper.

She barely had time to react as his head bent forwards, pressing kisses to the soft skin of her neck. Her head shot back with a nervous grin and she let out a faint moan as his lips traced the outline of her jawbone and then her collarbone. Then she bit her bottom lip as she felt his tongue dive into the valley between her breasts. Her breasts were heaving and her chest felt like it was ready to explode as his hands joined his mouth.

She didn't offer any resistance as his gentle hands eased the straps from her shoulders, and worked their way round to the clasp. Her bra fell away just seconds later. She felt him lift her, and her feet left the ground. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist, her thighs clamped tightly to his sides for safety. Her eyes were locked with his as he lowered them both to the ground.

She lay there on her back, vulnerable, watching as he slid out of his underwear. Then he rested his hand on her stomach softly, sending a warm feeling through her. "Trust me" the Doctor whispered and she did. With his index finger he traced a line down the centre of her chest, bisecting her navel. Her breathing hastened when he reached the edge of her thin knickers.

Clara held her breath while he pinched the sides of her panties and dragged them down over her smooth flawless legs and over her ankles. She lay naked beneath him, fully revealed. His impossible girl.

His hands gripped hers, but they weren't pinning her down. Instead they simply locked together, out to the side of their bodies, a perfect fit. She closed her eyes, breathing out heavily as he entered her. She could feel his erection inside her, the large member filling her and throbbing slightly. They remained like that for a few moments, connected as if they were one. Then he started to move.

His hips pulled back slowly then thrust forwards making her body shake. Then again he pulled back. Then again he shot forwards. The feeling this sent through Clara was indescribable. Incomparable. He was getting faster now, sending waves of pleasure through the brunette's petite body. Clara's head fell backwards, her hair spraying out across the floor as her throat erupted into a wail of carnal lust. The Doctor responded by once again unleashing his lips and tongue on her exposed neck.

The pounding was enough to drive Clara crazy on its own with each jerk of his hips making her want to melt in his grasp. She could feel him brushing the hair from her eyes and she found herself looking up into his deep loving eyes. That thick brown hair of his hanging down over his forehead still. She was knocked out of that trance when her vagina sent a signal of irresistible pleasure to her brain and she moaned louder than she ever thought she could.

The Doctor stopped. She may have imagined it but she swore she could see a groan of pleasure on the tip of his tongue. Without a word, they rolled over, and suddenly Clara found herself on top. She hesitated. Then, slowly, testing the waters, she rolled her hips forward. It felt good, and the look on the Doctor's face agreed with her. Reassured she allowed a grin to form on her face as she rocked back and forth.

Her hands were on his chest now, her palms gently pressing down on him. His hands were grasping her hips tightly while they fell forwards and jerked back. With each thrust Clara made she found herself lowering her torso until it was pressed against him. Her pelvis rose and fell a couple more times while her lips searched his face for his mouth.

The kiss was long-held and passionate. The best yet. Their bodies may have been still but their lips moved like animals, duelling for control, while their tongues danced. Then, as if sensing what she needed, the Doctor put his hand on the small of her back, and his hips thrust up at her one last time. The shockwave that rippled through Clara in response was too much for her. She erupted.

The expression that shot across Clara's face for a breath moment, the movement of her hips in response to his, the noise that escaped from her lips, or even just the feeling of finishing her, Clara wasn't sure what set him off. But moments after she had started to orgasm, he joined her in ecstasy.

Their bodies shook, well Clara's did. She couldn't tell if it affected him the way it did her, but she knew that her own body was completely out of her control. She gasped for breath, slumping down on him in exhaustion. Just as she thought she would never get herself back under control, his arms were around her and suddenly everything was alright.

Held securely in the Doctor's arms, Clara snuggled into him, her head tucked under his chin. His hand slowly stroked her back, occasionally tangling his fingers in her now messy brown hair. "Your Clara" she smiled, praying he would never let go. "Your Doctor" he replied simply, the fire in his eyes burning stronger than ever.


End file.
